Unchained Hunger
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Matt sees a women in the crowd he must have. Characters: Matt Hardy, Destiny Original Character , small appearance by Shannon Moore. Written by: Crystal


**Unchained Hunger**

"Another night, Another town," Matt sighed to himself as he stood waiting for his cue. Shaking the heaviness from his mind, he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly just as his music hit. He jumped up the stairs and out onto the ramp, throwing up his hand in his trademark V1 hand sign. As he walked to the ring, he slowly looked over the crowded faces that packed the aisle to the ring. Women's cheering, men booing, the same every night, it never changed. He climbed up onto the ring apron, scanning the ringside crowd, the same as the aisle he mused, until he saw her. Silent, motionless, in the frenzied crowd. Staring directly into his dark eyes, her ice blue eyes piercing him, her hair as dark as his own, black silk tumbling over her shoulders. She was the first to look away, looking down in her lap. Shaking his head clear, he stepped into the ring. He couldn't help himself, he had to look back to her. He moved to the side of the ring she was sitting at and climbed the ropes, arm outstretched in the V1 signature, his eyes locked on her.

There was something about her, something deeper, darker, he could almost sense it._I have to have her._ The thought crossed his mind unwarranted, uninhibited. As her eyes moved up to meet his, something deep inside him sent a growl rumbling to his throat. He pulled his glance away from her, because he had too, for a moment cursing his job in the ring. Turning to face his opponent, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the crowd. Glancing back to see where it had landed, a slow grin moved across his face. It was in her hands, the one he wanted for his own. She held it up to her nose, inhaling the scent, her eyes slipping shut taking it in. He shuddered watching the grin move across her face, a sudden need, almost a hunger, growing within him. Tearing his gaze away, he tried to regain his focus on the match. Every chance he got during the match, he looked back to her, remembering everything about her, he had to find her this night.

After the match, Matt sat back in the locker room, leaning back against the wall. Closing his eyes he pictured her. Deep blue eyes, long hair dark as night, her body curved in all the right places. He growled low in the back of his throat as the image of her naked body writhing under him, floated into his mind's eye. Never before had he been this attracted to someone, but attraction seemed too mild a word for the sensation that was overtaking him. It was fierce, sudden, as if she was calling to him, like a wolf in the forest, calling to it's mate. He had to know her, have her in every way, make her his. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his wet hair, willing the sudden demands on his body back down deep. How did a mere glance at a women, ignite such a intense reaction in him?

He laughed softly to himself, "Way too much time alone on the road," he mused.

But he knew, that was not the explanation. Some mysterious, dark force within him was ruling his body this time. A caged beast, ready and waiting to be unleashed on his mate. An animal fierce in it's lust, need, and possession. A hunger, entrenched so deeply, only the right mate could sate the hunger, tame the savage beast. He took a deep breath and got to his feet shaking his head, trying to push whatever the feeling was back deep. He gathered his things and put them in his bag, then slipping on his red and black tiger print shirt, slowly buttoning it up. As he finished the last button, there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah." He said picking up his bag.

Shannon walked into the locker room.

"Hey Matt."

Matt grumbled to himself, Shannon was the last person he wanted around right now.

"Hey Shan, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us tonight, a bunch of us are heading downtown to a couple clubs."

Matt suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, Shannon knew he wasn't a club type person.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay in tonight." He replied, he didn't want anyone hanging around him if he found her.

"Ah well, ok Matt, catch you later then."

"Yeah, later Shan."

"Later." Shannon said walking out the door.

Matt laughed to himself. Shannon never seemed to learn that he wanted nothing to do with clubs. He hated it. Too many people, too much noise, and besides, this night wasn't about finding some random girl. This night was about finding her, the dark haired goddess that had ignited a deep rooted fire. Turning around he checked to make sure he had everything, then headed out the door.

Driving back to the hotel, he tried to decipher the feelings he had experienced. How once glance at that girl had turned him into a lust driven, hungry, near animal. How she was embedded so deeply in his thoughts and he didn't even know her, let alone had ever talked to her. How the sexual desire was so strong, the darker side in him growling for one sweet taste of her very essence. He ached for her touch, a touch he had never felt. Ached, to hear her drowning in the sea of dark ecstasy, to watch her face as the pleasure played over it. He shuddered, his grip tightening on the steering wheel, the beast within him clawing at him with every passing thought of her.

Pulling into the parking lot, he quickly shut the car off forcing himself to calm down. This was so unlike him, so unnatural, but part of him was enjoying it. The darkness overtaking him, a fierce need that ached to be sated. Feelings so strong there was no way to deny them, and only one way to relieve them. The woman, the girl for whom his body burned. Getting out of the car, he grabbed his bags and headed into the hotel. Up in his room he set his bag aside, and walked into the bathroom. Leaning against the sink, he looked up into the mirror, a few stray strands of hair hanging over his eyes.

"You have to find her. . .take her. . .make her yours." A dark fire burned in his eyes, as he said the words. A dark grin moving across his face, as the obsession consumed him, his every thought.

His hotel key in his pocket, he walked out of the bathroom, and out of his room. He knew it was a long shot, be he went down to the hotel bar, in search of her. As he walked into the bar he scanned the room, but no sight of her. Walking up to the bar, he ordered a drink, and sat down. The bartender returned quickly with his drink, and he grabbed it, turning around to face the rest of the bar. He slowly looked around the room, at the groups at each table.

Then he saw her, in a darkened corner in the back of the bar. He licked his lips at the sight of her. She sat back with her legs crossed over her knee, a long silk gown, midnight blue accenting her eyes, her hair up in a slightly messy bun, a few tendrils hanging over her eyes. She looked directly at him and nowhere else. Her gaze broken only by another man walking up to her. Matt growled, his grip threatening to break the glass in his hand. She was his, no one else would have her this night. He watched the man sit down next to her, his hand resting on her thigh. Fire raced through Matt's veins, his gaze nearly burning a hole through the man's hand.

Reaching back he set the glass down hard on the bar and got up. Rage consuming his every pore, the animal possession in him ready to fight for it's mate. Clenching his teeth he walked over to the table she sat at. Stopping behind the man, he hovered over him, teeth bared like a hungry wolf, fisted clenched to keep him from doing anything violent.

"Get away from her." He growled through his teeth.

She gasped at the tone of Matt's voice. The man said nothing, looking over his shoulder, meeting Matt's furious gaze with his own, that paled greatly in comparison. Matt reached down and grabbed the man's wrist in a death grip, pulling it away from her thigh.

"I said, get away from her." He pulled the man away by the arm, and he nearly landed on the floor.

He grabbed the women's hand a tight, yet gentle grip, and walked them out of the bar, heading straight for the elevators. Inside the elevator, he pressed the button for his floor, then turned to her, pressing her into the side of the elevator, staring into her eyes.

"Tell me your name."

She shuddered at the darkness, the hunger in his eyes.

"Destiny" she said, her voice a mere thread of sound, compared to the pounding of her heart.

"Mmm Destiny," Matt growled softly, "Perfect."

He pulled away slightly, his eyes moving over her body in a possessive caress. She bit her lip, trying desperately to stop the trembling of her body. His hand still locked on her wrist, he brought it up to his lips, slowly sliding his tongue across the racing pulse.

"Be still my pet," He whispered against her wrist, "The best is yet to come."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the elevator sounded for the floor. Matt laughed darkly, in spite of the need coursing through him. He could have taken her right there in the elevator, but he had managed to leash the beast, at least for those few short moments. Walking out of the elevator, he walked down the hall to his room, hand still locked around her wrist in a possessive grip.

Opening the door he brought her inside, pressing her back against the door as soon as it shut. The aching need within him reflected in his dark eyes as he looked down at her as she panted softly, helplessly drawn in by his hungry, needy gaze. He growled and lowered his head to hers, taking her lips in a rough kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, feeling, learning, claiming it as his. She whimpered into his mouth, body arching against the hardness of his. His hands moved up her sides to her breasts, roughly cupping them, thumbs feathering over her nipples as they hardened against the silky material of her gown. He moaned into her mouth, her body reacting just as he wanted too. Calling to him, feeding his hunger with her own. He pulled away from her lips panting.

"Destiny."

She shivered at her name passing his lips in a soft, panting growl. Eyes fixed on hers, he unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it from his shoulders it polled behind him. Then unbuttoning his jeans, slipping them and his boxers off. Moaning as his aching cock was freed from it's confines. She swallowed hard and broke her gaze away from his, eyes moving to the evidence of his arousal, then back up to his eyes.

"Oh god."

He moved back to her then, his hands bunching up the length of her gown as he pulled it from her body. He growled low, licking his lips at the sight of her naked form before him. Pulling her away from the door, her pulled her back against him. His cock pressed against her ass, one arm locked around her waist as the other hand moved the hair from your neck.

"I need you Destiny." he whispered, his lips dragging against her neck. "I've never needed, hungered, for anyone like this." He hand moved down her stomach, delving into the nest of dark curls.

"Tell me you need me too." He moaned into her ear as his fingers found her wetness, he softly stroked her clit.

"Uhh yesss. . .god I need you Matt. . .I can't stop the ache for you."

He growled against her skin and walked them to the bed. He pushed her down onto the bed, and crawled up her body, hair hanging in his face, brushing against her thighs, stomach, breasts as he moved.

"Mmmm I need you Destiny. . .need you to sate the hunger. . .tame the beast. . .with the very essence of you." He dipping his head dragging his tongue, then his teeth against the pulse in her neck. "Mmm need to taste you. . ." He whispered, "Your blood. . . .your cum. . .drink in the sweet intoxicating mixture. . ."

"Mmm god please. . ." she whimpered, her body trembling at his words.

He growled and sank his teeth into her neck, moaning against her skin as he drank from her. She cried out, hands finding his hair, clinging to it as an anchor. He pulled away slightly, rubbing his lips against the wound, covering them with her blood. Eyes penetrating hers, he drug his bloody lips down her body, leaving a bright red trail of her blood. He stopped, inhaling deeply, taking in her scent.

"Mmm fuck." He growled and dipped his head, bloody lips mixing with her arousal as he pressed his tongue hard against her clit, slowly sliding it up.

"Ahh Matt!!" she screamed, her body on fire with his touch.

He moaned against her and thrust his tongue deeply inside, hitting her spot, the slowly slide out again, lapping slowly at her clit, her body writhing, shuddering.

"Oh god. . . Uhhh I'm gonna. . ."

"Cum!" he growled, and she cried out cumming hard against his lips.

"Mmmm." he moaned as he licked her slowly, her taste addicting.

He moved up her body, licking the bloody trail he had left there, he covered her body, his cock throbbing against her thigh. He stared into her eyes, hands sliding down her legs, locking them around his back. Lust, hunger, desire, and need, burning in his near black eyes as he thrust hard, burying himself deeply inside of her.

"Destiny." Her name passed his lips in a ragged growl.

He stilled reveling in the feeling of her, so tight, a velvet vise around his cock.

"Matt. . .Matt. . ." She moaned his name over and over, a plea for him to move, a plea for more.

He stared down at her, hands moving up her sides, his eyes alive with possession, an animal lust. Pinning her arms over her head, he thrust into her hard over and over. His body finding the relief it craved, buried so deeply in hers. She cried out clinging to him, her body arching up, meeting every surge of his hips.

"Uuhh god. . .Mmmm so close. . ." She panted, her body alive with passion, trembling with desperate need.

He reached down between them, finding her clit roughly massaging it, his cock grinding hard against her spot.

"Mmmmm cum for me. . .uhhh mmm Destiny. . .cum my pet."

He buried his head in her shoulder, nipping at the wound in her neck. Nails raking down his back she cried out as she came with a blinding force, shuddering around him. It only drove him on, unleashing the inner beast, as he slammed into her harder, deeper, lost in his own hunger, the dark ecstasy of her, his mate. Drowning in his need, his hunger, as it consumed her she came again crying out his name. He lifted his head, growling her name as he came hard, in hot creamy spurts, filling her again and again.

Shuddering and panting he lowered his head pressing it to her forehead. He eyes were shut, as she panted heavily.

"Mmm my pet. . . .mine." He brushed his lips across hers before slipping from her, taking her into his arms. She sighed and nestled into his arms. He grinned, his chin brushing the top of her head.

"Sleep my pretty. . .we've only just begun."


End file.
